The Outcome from Sleeping with the Enemy
by Inspissate
Summary: Put them together for one night and the most unexpected happens.10 months later,Hermione and Draco meet up in Diagon Alley ,Hermione with a bundle of joy.What happens when Draco finds he has a child?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione awoke to the sound of a door slamming. Looking around she got up and tied the bed sheets around her naked body. Flashbacks of the previous night passed through her eyes.

She had slept with Draco Malfoy. Hermione spotted a note on her nightstand. Picking it up, Hermione scanned the page.

Granger,

Last night was a mistake. I just needed to get laid. There is nothing between us.

Draco Malfoy

"So that's it then." Hermione said as a single tear slid down her cheek and left a stain on Draco's letter. It was devastatingly painful for Hermione to leave the hotel room she had shared with Draco.

Oh well. I'm bound to find someone better then Malfoy to depend on." With that, Hermione walked out of the hotel and through the streets of Diagon Alley.

10 Months Later…

The leaves on the trees started turning different shades of yellow, red, and brown as Hermione walked out of a baby store in Diagon Alley.

Her hands full of shopping bags and a baby stroller in front of her. Hermione had given birth to her first child only about a month ago in September.

Hermione's month old daughter started wailing the moment Hermione set her eyes on her next shop.

Brielle! What am I ever going to do with you! You never let Mummy get her shopping done!" Hermione joked as she turned in front of her girl.

She had piercing blue eyes and silky white-blonde hair. Just like her father's.

Hermione picked up Brielle and put the bags down inside the stroller. Continuing on her pace down Diagon Alley, Hermione had Brielle over her shoulder, holding her head with her hand.

Suddenly someone shoved into her causing Hermione to fall to the ground, her baby safely within her arms.

"So sorry about that, here let me help you." A strange voice called to Hermione as she was slowly lifted to her feet by strong arms and hands.

Hermione looked at her crying Brielle in her arms. "Hush little one, it's ok." Hermione cradled Brielle with both arms then turned to look at her helper.

"Thank you…YOU!" Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Draco Malfoy standing before her. "YOU!" She spat again, venom would be at his feet if she could only muster it.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Mudblood Granger and her next nanny charge!" Draco looked at the baby and his eyes softened a little as he watched her cry, being cradled by Hermione.

"It's all right Mummy's here, hush sweet child." Hermione cooed, trying to get Brielle to sleep again.

"You, a mother? You must be joking Granger!" Draco broke out into fits of laughter. Hermione just looked at him with a straight face.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Draco couldn't believe it. Someone actually slept with Granger! 'Wait a minute…didn't you sleep with her!' Draco's mind was buzzing.

'That doesn't count.' Hermione looked at him oddly then brought Brielle to rest under her chin.

Draco took a second to look at Hermione and her baby girl. The baby looked like Hermione in the face, but had white-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Draco looked at Hermione's left hand. No ring. "You have a baby, and yet you're not married." Draco said, as a smirk crawled up his face.

"Well what about you, Malfoy? By now I would have thought that you and Pansy Parkinson would be married and happily laden with children."

Draco looked angry at the idea of him and Pansy Parkinson together, more or less having kids. "How old is she?" Draco asked, nodding his head to the baby Hermione was holding.

"Around a month old, her name is Brielle, she takes after her fath…" Hermione trailed off and looked away from Draco.

"May I hold her?" Draco asked when Brielle started to cry again. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…" But since Brielle wouldn't stop crying no matter what she did, Hermione gave in and handed Brielle off to Draco.

Immediately Brielle stopped crying once she was in Draco's hands. "I think she likes me." Draco looked at Hermione and saw her face contorted with confusion.

"Who's the father?" Draco regretted asking as soon as he saw the look on her face. Hermione paused for a moment, not looking at Draco, then grabbed Brielle from him.

Looking away from his face with Brielle cuddled under her chin , Hermione felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't care." Then Hermione disappeared into the crowd down the bustling cobbled stone street of Diagon Alley.

A./N.: So what did you think! I really liked how I ended this chapter! I already have chapter two finished, but I'm not going to update it until I have at least15reviews! So get to the reviewing or else no more chapters!

Push

l

l

l

this

l

l

l

l

button.

l

l

l

\ /


	2. Chapter 2

A./N.:Wow! I couldn't believe how many reviews I got! And just for the first chapter too! Well, since I got over 15 reviews, I shall give you the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! My internet connection hasn't been working for the last week.

Chapter 2

Hermione ran through the crowd until she reached her apartment. Once inside, Hermione started to break down.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes making her vision but a blur. Brielle was asleep in her stroller oblivious to the pain that had been caused since her birth.

Hermione sat at the table for five minutes weeping, when Ginny her roommate came through the door, bags of groceries in her arms.

"Hermione I'm h…" When Ginny spotted Hermione crying her heart out at the table, she dropped her bags and ran to her friend.

"Mione, what happened? Are you hurt?" Ginny then looked around for Brielle. "Where's Brielle?" At that, Hermione broke down into more tears as she laid her head down on the table, arms wrapped around it.

"Mione…tell me what happened…" Said Ginny as she just made eye contact with her weeping friend. She couldn't imagine what had happened to make Hermione and herself in the situation they were in.

Hermione bent her head, she was ashamed. Ashamed of herself for believing that Draco was the one. That he had changed for the better.

"I…I…I saw…Draco today…in Diagon Alley." The last part barely made it to Ginny's ears before her eyes widened. She knew what happened between Draco Malfoy and Hermione, and it made her want to rip Draco's head off and feed it to the trolls.

He disgusted her. Doing something to break any girl's heart was a serious crime in Ginny's book, and everyone who dated her had plenty experience in that department.

"It's ok, I feel for you Hermione." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione and drew her closer and into a friendly hug.

As if on cue, Brielle started to cry, getting the two girls attention. Hermione glanced at the clock. "Oh dear, Brielle is an hour past her regular feeding."

Hermione tried to pull herself up from the table when Ginny's hand landed on her shoulder. "It's ok, Mione, I'll feed her. You just go and lay down, alright?"

Ginny picked up Brielle and headed towards the fridge, her back turned to Hermione signaling the end of their conversation. Hermione weakly smiled at her self then strode off down the hall to her bedroom.

Inside her room there was a bed, crib, dresser and a small bookshelf. She plopped down on her bed, face first into the pillows.

'Why did she have to be punished. Was this God's way of telling her to wait until she slept with someone else!' When she had first spotted Draco in Diagon Alley, her heart skipped a beat until she looked into his blue eyes.

All she could see there was disgust. Disgust for her, and her child…their child. With a heavy sigh, Hermione gave in to her fluttering eyes and swiftly fell asleep.

Ginny peaked into Hermione's room about a half hour later. She needed to put Brielle in her crib, but she didn't want to wake Hermione up in the process.

So creaking open the door just so she could squeeze in, Ginny then tiptoed towards the crib next to Hermione's bed. Brielle shifted a bit in her arms but didn't fuss at all.

Which was a good thing for Ginny at that moment. Gently she put Brielle down in the crib and just stood hovering over her for a few minutes.

"I feel horrible for you Brielle. You being so innocent then caught in the middle of an invisible war." Ginny stroked the sleeping baby's head softly before walking out of the room, the door shutting with a click.

2 Weeks Later…

"Hermione! I'm going out for the night, ok!" Ginny yelled before running out the door. It was a Friday night and Ginny always went out on Fridays.

She would always meet a guy, then end up dumping him a week later. The last guy she met was good looking but couldn't keep his hands from wandering a little to far down South.

Ginny smacked his cheek leaving a red handprint. But Ginny decided to start over fresh just before she entered a heavily filthy tavern. As you walk through the door, you can instantly smell the alcohol in the dense air.

"Hey there sweet thing! How's about you and me head to the back for a little 'one on one' time." Said a cold, thick voice at Ginny's left. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, trying to give her a wet kiss.

Ginny was so use to the guys in this tavern hitting on her, that it didn't surprise her what was going on. "Sure dumpling! How bout one right here!" Ginny pointed to her cheek and gave a seductive smile.

As he leaned in for the kiss, Ginny slapped him right side the head and kicked him were the sun don't shine. "That serves you right, trying to hit on a lady." Said Ginny, before stalking off to the bar.

"That might be true in some cases, but I've never seen a 'lady' drink as much whiskey as you!" The old bartender said as his head came lurking up from below the bar.

"Oh, shut it up, Cliff." Ginny couldn't help but smile. The bartender Cliff was a softy, even though at first looks he would seem haggardly.

"One fire whiskey, Cliff." Ginny always started the evening up with one of these. She had liked the drink ever since Fred and George gave her a cup of it but told her it was warm cider.

They sure had gotten their hides skinned that evening! Their screams were so loud , Ginny could hear them out in the barn. As Cliff slid a bottle of red liquid down to her, she muttered a thanks before taking to looking around the tavern.

The first people she saw were Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson sitting cozily at a two-seater table. Ginny almost gagged her drink at the sight of the most unlikely odd couple.

'If Zambini and Parkinson are there, Crabbe and Goyle over there…then were the hell is that rat Malfoy?' Ginny's eyes scanned the room for any sign of Malfoy's presence.

After fully scanning the whole room, no sign of Draco Malfoy. Ginny sighed as she turned back to the bar and the intoxicating liquor in her hands.

At the same moment, someone dropped down onto the seat at Ginny's left. "One fire whiskey…"said the strange, but oddly familiar voice.

Almost at once, Ginny recognized the voice and turned to her left. She couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy was sitting beside her with a bottle of fire whiskey, drinking his heart out.

He looked pale and not well at all. "Hey Malfoy, mind moving down some, your stinking up the bar!" Ginny got his attention but almost regretted it when she saw the emptiness in his eyes as he turned to look at her.

A./N.:Sorry! I had to stop there or else the third chapter won't end up the way I hope it does! So, just like the first chapter, I want 15 reviews or more depending on the day, for me to up-date chapter three! So go one and review if you want the next chapter sooner! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been almost two weeks since he had last saw Granger in Diagon Alley. When he saw her mothering a child the first thought that came to mind was that it was his.

But heck, for all he knew it could Potter's.

Then the thought of Potter and Granger together, with children, just didn't seem to fit the picture. But the one thing about his encounter with Granger that still puzzled him, was to why she had run from him with tears streaming down her face.

Pushing everything aside, Draco walked with his best friend Blaise, into the nearest bar in Diagon alley. Blaise said he should stop moping about and get back into the game.

He said there were plenty of girls that would go for him any day. But Draco didn't see what was so great about that. All the girls fell for his money not for him. No one had seen him for himself. That is, no one besides Hermione, of course. But did that really count?

All it was, was one night. One night of parties, drinks and pleasures. Not wanting to remember her in the smallest, Draco walked straight from the front door, away from Blaise, and to the bar.

Once there, he immediately sat down and ordered a fire whiskey. What better way to forget everything, then by drowning himself within his troubles. He looked up and down the bar. To his left, at the end of the bar, was a couple sitting and chatting away animatedly.

It reminded him so much of Hermione and him when they… 'Get a hold of yourself Draco!' Draco 's conscience was back. He just couldn't tell you how much he hated that little bugger. Every time he showed up, Draco always ended up boiling mad and ready to scratch someone's eyes out!

"Go away." He said to the little person. He knew he wasn't real, but still he talked to him. "One fire whiskey…" He said lazily to the bar tender. He slowly started drinking the intoxicating red liquor.

"Hey Malfoy,mind moving down a little, you're stinking up the whole bar." A most annoying voice called to Draco. 'Oh, damn.' Draco thought. He knew that voice to well. It belonged to one of Hermione's friends, and the Weasels' little sister. It belonged to Ginny Weasly.

Draco turned his head towards the fierce red head and just stared blankly. Once making eye contact, Draco saw Ginny's eyes go wide with surprise. What she saw was beyond him. He really didn't care anyway. What point did he have in life, now that Hermione was gone and his father dead.

It was a few minutes of dead silence between the two until Ginny got up the nerve to speak. "So Malfoy, what do we all hold the pleasure of your company?" Ginny tilted her head and displayed a sweet smile of pearly white teeth.

"Leave me be, Red." He had adopted the name for Ginny since his last year of Hogwarts. Since being pretty close to Hermione then, he had gotten to know some of her friends. Not including, of course, Harry or Ron.

"Now since when have you been all pushy?" Ginny started, but soon enough her sweet smile was slowly turning into a disappointed frown. "I know! Since you left Hermione! Making her feel worthless, ugly and humiliated! You don't know what you've done to her!"

Ginny was now starting to let out her anger. 'And what better way then to let it out on Malfloy!' Ginny too, also listened to the little person inside of her head.

Draco just stared at her, as she continued to blow off steam. "You know what Red, if you ever expect to get married someday, you really got to lose that temper of yours. I mean, no guy likes living with a girl that has a nasty habit of randomly throwing fits over such little things." Ginny looked into his eyes for less then a second before blowing off again.

"You call leaving Hermione, my best friend, a little thing!" Ginny's face was now starting to turn a nice shade of red. " And I thought you a least had a heart!" She slapped his face. The one thing Hermione would have given almost anything to do.

Draco slowly raised his hand and touched were Ginny had hit him. He couldn't believe it! Of all the people to have the guts to hit him, it had to be Ginny Weasley! "Hey! Ginny! Take it outside! You're going to scare away all my customers! Now get out!" Cliff was now standing behind the bar in front of the two opposites. His hand was pointing towards the main door, his face resembling that of an ugly toad.

They stood up and walked outside. Draco leaned on the building while Ginny stood staring into the stary night sky. " Well, I think I've said enough for Hermione, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Hermione and Brielle." Ginny walked away leaving Draco staring after her.

'She lives with Hermione!' Draco couldn't believe his luck! He had a few things he wanted to say to her. And he had a few questions that were tugging at the back of his mind.

"Hey Red! Wait up!" Draco jogged to catch up with Ginny who was, at this point, walking at a fast paste. "Red, could I come by for a minute. I have something I need to ask Hermione." Draco looked hopefully into Ginny's eyes, searching for a flicker of sympathy. When he saw none, Draco just let his head hang and look at the cobbled stone street as they continued walking.

After a minute of thinking, Ginny thought it would be for the better if Hermione and Draco did sit down and talk things out.

"Oh fine." Ginny couldn't believe she said that! She knew she was probably going to cause Hermione more pain then to heal any.

"You just have to promise me you'll be on your best behavior!" Ginny said, one of her pointer fingers coming rather close to Draco's nose then he would have liked.

"Yes ma'am! I promise to be good." Draco rolled his eyes at having to speak to Ginny in such a way. "Good, then follow me. We're almost there." Ginny continued walking at a fast pace, leaving Draco a few feet behind.

It was some time before they reach the apartments Ginny and Hermione shared. Ginny stopped outside of their door looking back at Draco. Then she opened the door and walked in.

Draco followed after her. The place was cozy. SO much unlike the Malfoy Manor which always made you feel lonely and depressed. "Hermione! I'm home!" Ginny said as she dropped her keys onto the nearest table.

"Oh! Ginny, you're back already! Usually you'd be out all night!" Draco heard Hermione calling from what he thought would be the kitchen.

"It's actually a good thing you're home early. I made dinner tonight. Or, Brielle and I made dinner." Ginny motioned for Draco to follow her into the kitchen. Hermione was standing with her back towards them with Brielle on her shoulder, wide eyes looking everywhere, and a frying pan in the other hand.

"Brielle has been so happy lately, Ginny. I'm just not to sure why though." Draco just watched as Hermione kept on talking, cooking and holding Brielle at the same time. She was so free spirited.

"Hey Ginny, can you get Brielle for me? She's getting a little out of hand." Draco looked around at where Ginny had been standing, but she wasn't there. Draco sort of panicked. What was he supposed to do? Making up his mind, Draco walked up behind Hermione and took Brielle off her shoulder.

"Thanks Ginny. Well, dinner's about ready. Tonight I made chicken fried rice with broccoli! My mother's recipe, you know." Hermione turned around. She was holding a bowl of green steamed broccoli in her right hand, and in her left she had a firm grip on what looked to be a farley heavy plate loaded with chicken fried rice.

Hermione turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. What met her eyes practically shocked her into the next life. Draco Malfoy, the father of her child, was stand in front of her with Brielle in his arms. Draco's face looked a little worried but Brielle was very happy. Some how she must have known that Draco was her father, because she had taken to him rather quickly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Hermione almost dropped the dishes in her hands when she first saw Draco. "GINNY!" Hermione set the two plates on the counter and walked past Draco, giving him a look that would have killed had he not been holding Brielle.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" Hermione walked down the small hallway to Ginny's room. She burst through the door and grabbed Ginny, who was sitting on her bed looking through a book, and dragged her out into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING IN OUR KITCHEN!" Hermione was yelling at the top of her lungs. Ginny, by this point, was scared out of her mind! She had never seen Hermione like this. Never at all! She knew she could have a pretty nasty temper when riled up, but not like this!

"Hermione, just try to calm down. Draco ran into me down at a pub, and he had a few things he wanted to sort out with you." Ginny was slowly getting Hermione calmer by rubbing her back and speaking softly. Hermione at this time was shaking from anger. She had wanted to never see Draco's face again. But yet here he was. Holding Brielle, and standing in her kitchen.

Draco thought it best to speak now. "Hermione why don't we settle this over dinner. Ginny and I are hungry, Brielle looks like she wants food. And you most certainly need to eat something. You're to thin for even you." Hermione looked at Draco before grabbing the plates and heading towards the table.

Draco turned his head towards Ginny. She shacked her head and they followed Hermione to the dinner table. This was going to be a long night.

Well! That sure took me a while! Sorry for not posting sooner! Family matters came into the picture and I haven't been able to type this chapter for a while. Well, you all know what to do! If you want the next chapter, you got to review! I would like for a minimum of 30 reviews before I up-date chapter four! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Draco cautiously walked towards the table, Brielle still in his arms. She wasn't fussing, but was playing with Draco's fingers as he sat down at the table. The table seated four people. In front of him was Hermione and to his left was Ginny. Hermione had her elbows on the table, propping her head on her hands.

She still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, the father of her child, was sitting across from her at her diner table. And no thanks to Ginny he was now here. Hermione glanced at Ginny, her eyes narrowed. Ginny saw Hermione and put on an innocent face trying to say she didn't know what had happened or how Draco ended up in their apartment.

Hermione mouthed to her 'We'll talk later!' before turning her attention back to Draco. He hadn't changed since the last time she saw him in Diagon Alley. Still muscular. The same smirk. His hair still layed the same way. But one thing had changed. His eyes had been before an icy blue, but now they looked as clear as the sea after a thunder storm. Calm and comforting.

'What am I thinking! I will not let myself fall for him again!' Hermione closed her eyes for a minute. No one around her saying a word. 'Ok Hermione. Just stay cool, don't get mad, don't get mad don't get…' Hermione opened her eyes and started serving dinner. She put some of everything on each of the three plates.

For a few minutes the room remained silent. Then Brielle started to laugh and giggle as Draco tickled her toes and made faces at her. His eyes brightened, Hermione thought, as he was playing with Brielle. 'He acts so fatherly to her and yet he doesn't know she's his child.' Hermione felt guilty all of a sudden. She had kept their baby, her baby away from its father. And seeing them now made Hermione look Draco straight in the eyes.

Draco felt Hermione glance at him every now and then, but when he looked up, their eyes connected. He saw her eyes, and what emotions she was burdened with. He saw love, betrayal, and guilt. She was hiding something, and he would do whatever it took to find out.

A little ways into dinner, Brielle started to fuss and while doing so, made Draco drop his fork on his plate in shock. "She's hungry, let me get a bottle." Hermione whispered as she retrieved a small pink bottle from the refrigerator. She walked to Brielle and picked her up out of Draco's arms. She walked back to her seat and sat down.

Brielle by this time was crying very softly and small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Hermione cradled Brielle in her left arm and feeding her the pink bottle with her right hand. Draco hadn't touched his fork since he dropped it. He had watched Hermione from the moment she stood up, to the moment she sat back down. She was natural with children, which was odd seeing as she had no siblings.

Once dinner was over, Ginny cleared the table and Draco helped with the dished. Though he had to have Ginny teach him how to wash them first. The same time they were doing dishes, Hermione walked back into her bedroom and placed the now sleeping Brielle in her crib. Once she had finished her bottle earlier, she was out like a light, like every other night.

Hermione came back into the kitchen quietly and peered around the corner watching as Ginny and Draco were having a battle with soap suds and dish rags. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at their behavior and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Both stopped and turned around to see Hermione holding back from laughing. Draco looked at the scene and could see why Hermione thought it rather funny. He let out a sigh. And finished up the dishes. Ginny put them away and Hermione just stood there watching them. 'They work well together, a little to well.' Hermione let her mind drift and hadn't seen Draco walking towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

At his touch, Hermione was brought back to reality and looked into Draco's eyes. She noticed his hand on her shoulder and quickly walked into the living room. She sat down on the sofa, Ginny sat down on her left and Draco in the armchair directly in front of her.

Ginny looked at both of them, neither wanted to start. 'I guess I'll have to say something if this is going to go anywhere.' Draco looked at Hermione, then at Ginny. He could tell the fiery red head had some plan going through her head at the moment. He could see it on her face. The smirk gave away everything.

"Well, Hermione, I think I'll go to bed. You two should be fine. I mean, you are adults after all." Ginny walked around the corner, not before sending Draco a smirk. Hermione couldn't believe her ears! Ginny was supposed to help her and now what! She left to go to bed! Who knows what she could get Draco and herself into is left alone!

"Well, isn't that nice of her. She has company and yet she goes to bed." Draco tried to lighten the silence in the room. Hermione looked back at him. "Well, spending all day working for Fred and George, takes some damage on her." Hermione couldn't believe herself! She was mad at Ginny at the moment and yet she just defended her! What was this world coming to!

"Hermione, what, where did you go after you left the hotel room." Draco's voice was shaky and he dare not look her in the eyes, afraid of what he would see. Hermione was surprised at the question but took no longer then necessary to answer him. I went to the Burrow, Ginny helped me out. She comforted me when no one else would." Hermione held her breath for a few moments before continuing.

"Then when Ron came back, Ginny told him everything that happened and he became enraged. He sought me out, as Ginny said. When he found me he slapped me so hard I fell on the ground. He called me a slut and a good for nothing whore. I've never seen him act like that."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Ron was one of Hermione's best friends! How could he do that to her! Then all at once did Draco realize why. It was all because of him. All because he had slept with Hermione that one night. God, was Ron a bitch or what! Draco could feel the heat rising in him. He never got this mad.

The evening continued the same way until it was almost midnight. Draco got up from the couch and headed towards the door. He waited until Hermione opened the door before looking at her. He leaned in the doorway, his silky blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"Dinner was great, the night was great, you were great." Draco could notice the slight tint of red forming on Hermione's checks. He always knew how to make her blush, even if he said nothing. Hermione nodded her head at him and glanced behind her. Draco, seeing his chance, came closer to Hermione when she had turned her head.

As she turned back to face Draco, his lips gently brushed against hers. Draco pulled Hermione into him. His hands wrapped around her waist, he decided t deepen the kiss. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. One minute they were talking then the next thing she knew his lips were on her own.

She felt his tongue prying her mouth open slowly. She gave in at once and let Draco's tongue enter her mouth. He tasted warm and sweet. Hermione remembered what she felt the night they spent in the hotel. The kiss then was rough and forcing. But now it was gentle and passionate. Almost like Draco had changed in a way.

Draco sighed as he ended the kiss. He slowly pulled back from Hermione and looked her in the eyes. His hands still around her waist. "Till next we meet, Hermione Granger…" Draco whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. Then the next thing she knew, Draco was gone.

The door just stood open. The outside hallway darkened and dead silent. Hermione let her tongue lick her lips, still feeling Draco's against her own. She hadn't felt this way for the longest time. Too long in fact.

Hermione shut the door and locked it after coming back to reality for the second time that evening.

Hermione walked back to her bedroom and softly sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at Brielle from the corner of her eye. She was still sound asleep. She could hardly believe that one night with Draco, could bring about such wonderful things. Life was wonderful. Love was wonderful. He was wonderful.

Hermione stopped her thoughts from getting out of hand and got under the covers . It didn't take her long to fall aslepp. Her dreams that night were filled with Draco, Brielle, and her living happily ever after. Or so she thought…

A.N.: Well there it is! I up-dated! All of you happy now? I'm starting to have more fun writing this story then my other one. I should probably get rid of it until I write the whole story.

So, you all know what to do. Get to those reviews or no more chapters for you! I really hoped you all like the chapter! Till next time!

Nolocemelu


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed, maybe even months. All Hermione knew was that Draco was gone, Ginny dateless, and Brielle walking and talking. Brielle was now two years old and talking like an adult. That was the one thing that scared Hermione. Brielle was growing up faster then she wanted, making Hermione feel older then she really was. She was glad that she hadn't run into Draco over the years. For their last meeting he left a stunned and horrified Hermione, standing in her doorway with her mouth hanging open. 'Yes,' Hermione thought. 'That kiss was so wrong…but why did it feel so right?' Hermione and Ginny over the course of the years split up and bought there own houses. There wasn't anything bad between them or anything. It was that there just wasn't room for two people and a toddler to live comfortably. Now Hermione and Brielle lived out in the countryside, the nearest house a few miles away. She loved her privacy, so Hermione was most pleased when she had gotten a letter from Harry. Harry was the Minister of Magic now. The previous Minister, after finding his wife and small daughter dead, killed himself in front of everyone. Harry had taken up the position, seeing as everyone was pushing him to do so. He had heard from Ginny that Hermione needed a new home. One for her and Brielle. Not being able to resist the chance to see Hermione again, Harry bought a house for Hermione that he knew would suit her perfectly. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes when Harry showed her the house. It was small, brick and elegant. To Hermione it looked like a painting by Thomas Kinkade come to life. The first two weeks after they moved in, Hermione got herself settled. All the boxes piled up with books were the first to be unpacked. Then dishes and silverware. And so Hermione spent two weeks unpacking.

The sun was barely rising and Brielle was wide awake in her bed. Her eyes wide and hair in her face. She couldn't sleep at all and was afraid to go to her mother. She didn't know the way around the new house, no matter how small it was. She didn't even recognize the room she was in. Watching as the sun rose through her window, Brielle got out of bed and opened her door, peaking her head out. The hallway was dark and shadows were playing against the walls. Her mother's door was down the hall from hers. Looking to her right then left, Brielle ran down the hall, small feet tapping on the wood floor, and into her mother's room. Closing the door behind her hard. Brielle ran to the empty side of the queen sized bed, and jumped up. She crawled towards her mother and snuggled under the covers against her. Hermione smiled in her sleep, feeling Brielle's warmth against her. Hermione had heard her slam the door shut from the start. "Mommy, I want to go home!" Brielle muttered as she drifted asleep in her mother's arms. Hermione knew how she felt. Ever since moving in, she never had the feeling that she was actually home. There was something missing that would complete her. Though she did not know what. As Hermione fell asleep with Brielle, she couldn't help but have one last thought of Draco slip through her mind. The thought calmed her senses and lulled her to sleep.

The next week, Hermione woke up to the sound of noises downstairs. Getting out of bed and slipping her slippers on, she grabbed her robe and walked down the creaky stairs. Hermione followed the noise to the kitchen. Once she turned the corner her eyes were met with Brielle covered from head to toe in flour. She stifled a giggle as she walked into the kitchen and lifted Brielle onto her hip. "So, what are we making today?" Hermione asked as she wiped flour off of Brielle's face. "Pancakes! Today mommy turns 23, so I make you birthday pancakes!" Brielle squeaked as she mixed the pancake batter from her mother's arms. "Well, they look delicious! But may I help?" Hermione shifted Brielle to her other hip then got a spoon to help mix the batter. Hermione set down Brielle before going over to the stove. "Can you get the plates and silverware out Brielle? Mommy's almost finished with the pancakes." Brielle ran to the lower cabinets and took out two plates. She put them on the table then ran back for the silverware. While doing so, Hermione finished cooking the pancakes. Putting them on a separate plate, she placed them on the table and started to serve. After breakfast Hermione got Brielle and herself dressed before using floo powder to The Burrow. Hermione left Brielle with Mrs. Weasley while she was at work. The elderly woman enjoyed having the younger girl around, seeing as all of her children were grown up. None of them had children yet. That was what made the older woman feel lonely. So after dropping Brielle off at Mrs. Weasley's house, Hermione apparated herself to work at the Wizarding Library. She was early of course, as usual. As she walked in, Hermione was greeted by smiles and 'hellos.' Everyone liked Hermione and was glad when she had taken a job there. No one was more pleased then Alex. Alex was the type of guy that found a girl, used her and threw her out when he was bored. Everyone knew this, and had warned Hermione on her first day of work to watch out for him.

Hermione walked to her desk and turned on the computer. She now owned the library she had first worked at when she was younger. The doors opened and witches and wizards of all ages poured in and spread throughout the library. Later on in the day, Hermione saw Ron between the shelves looking at a small book with leather backing. On seeing him, Hermione stopped placing a charm on a book a little boy was checking out. The boy waved his hands in font of her face getting her attention. Hermione finished checking out the book and handed it to the boy, who when received it, ran out the doors and through the streets. Hermione put a sign on her desk saying, 'closed' and went to go find Ron who had moved from the bookshelves. After minutes of searching the library, Hermione found Ron sitting at a table reading the leather bound book. He was reading and very focused on the book in his hands. Hermione sat down across from him and gently but slowly pushed the book down on the table. He slowly raised his head until his eyes locked on with Hermione's. "Ron." Hermione placed her hands on his. Eyeing her hands on his, Ron looked back at her and opened his mouth to talk. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never ment for my anger toget so out of hand." His face fell back to her hands as he started rubbing them. "I want to be friends again. I miss the old days so much Hermione." His eyes resembled a tearing puppy who had a bone taken away. "It's ok. I know what I said was disturbing and I'm just, sorry about everything!" Laying her head on the table, Hermione let tears fall from her face and stain the wooden table. Ron got up and walked around the table, his arms wrapping themselves around her shaking body. He rested his cheek on her head and whispered soft words of comfort to her. "Let's just forget about everything that happened before." He pulled away from her as he spoke. Sticking out his right hand he said, "Hello. My name's Ron Weasley." Hermione laughed loudly at his childish behavior and gave him a hug. "Ron, you'll always be close to me, no matter how stupid you can be at times!" Ron, liking Hermione's touch, leaned in further so his lips were against her ear. "I was hoping we could be closer." He pulled away with a smirk on his face, looking a lot like Draco had when leaving Hermione in her doorway.

The rest of the work day went smoothly for Hermione. Besides the fact that Alex tried to ask her on a date many times throughout Hermione's shift. Ron had stayed with Hermione the whole day, and they laughed at Alex's attempts to make a move on her. It was nearing 5:00 PM and Hermione was getting ready to close up the library. She pressed the intercom button and spoke, "The library is now closing. Please take your final selections to the check-out counter now. Thank you." When Hermione turned around, Alex was standing beside her again with flowers." Oh, there you are Alex. I was wondering if you could do check-out today, okay. Thanks!" And she left him standing there as she apparated with Ron to The Burrow. They appeared right outside of the kitchen door. There were noises coming from inside and the screeching of the family owls. Hermione and Ron walked in the front door to find, once again, Brielle covered from head to toe in flour. Mrs. Weasley was all over the kitchen trying to cut the vegetables and stir the stew at the same time "Mommy!" Brielle spotted her mother and Ron. "Who's he mommy?" Brielle pointed towards the handsome red-head as she was placed onto her mothers right hip. "This is Ron. This is Mrs. Weasley's son. He went to school with Uncle Harry and I." Hermione walked closer towards Ron and shifted Brielle on her hip so she could see Ron better. "Ron, this is, Brielle. D-R-A-C-O-'S child." Hermione handed Brielle to Ron. Ron blushed at the thought of Hermione and Draco together and then her with child…But he pushed those thoughts out of his head as Brielle sat in his arms. 'She's so little.' He thought. 'Just like her mother.' He smiled at the adorable little girl as she spoke to him. "Are you my daddy?" Her eyes were filled with wonder at seeing a new face. "No, I'm not." He looked up to see Hermione blushing furiously. "But I'm sure you'll meet him very soon." Brielle's face lit up at hearing his words and turned to her mother. "Mommy, is it true! Am I really going to see daddy soon!" Hermione didn't answer her but instead glared at Ron who by now had another Draco-like smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

A./N.: Hi guys! Sorry about not updating this sooner! Runs for cover in the broom cupboard as dagger are thrown You all know who it gets around the Holidays! It's my most busy time of year! Parties to plan, dates with friends, and dinner events needed to impress mummy's stuck up friends! Well here is chapter six, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews!

The more I get, the more I feel motivated to keep writing! I love you all!

Chapter 6

So much time had passed, that Brielle was now four and very much like her mother. She was a genius, Dumbledore would always say. He said he took after her mother in that area, but other things about her came from her father.

Like her amazing ability to sneak through their creaky house without making a noise. A fortnight past, Brielle had managed to get outside and play on her swing-set while Hermione was still lying in bed, her mind adrift in la-la land.

Hermione never found out about her younger daughter's little 'night out' and probably never would, seeing as Brielle was very good at keeping secrets, another trait she had inherited from her mysterious father that she never knew.

And now we find our lovely family of two walking down Diagon Alley looking for supplies, and in other words, a friend she had lost quiet some time ago. Though not remembering how they had met, or how they happened to run into each other, Hermione and her good friend planned a lunch date at a restaurant in Diagon Alley the following week in which Hermione would introduce her little girl.

Hermione had done Brielle's curly platinum hair into two pig tails that framed her cute little face. She had a dark purple skirt on and a light pink top, which Hermione had bought at a muggle shop, and a dark rose colored cloak that just touched past Brielle's ankles.

Hermione herself was dressed nicely too, with her hair done up by a quick spell. It now lay in a bun with a few strands falling out to graze against her smooth face. The entire frizzy ness was gone from her hair, and was now silky brown. A dark green skirt was adorning her lower half and a light green top fit nicely against her body with intricate designs of leaves, vines, and flowers on it. And like Brielle, she was also wearing a cloak, but that of a dark green forest color matching her skirt.

Brielle was pulling at her hand at the moment, pulling Hermione closer towards her level. When Hermione glanced down at Brielle, she saw she had stopped and was looking up at her with her beautiful blue eyes. "Mommy, do we have to go see this friend of yours? I don't want to meet him. I like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron better then him!" Brielle glared at her mother.

Hermione sighed, kneeling down to the younger girl's height. Brielle was too much like her father, Hermione thought. She has it coming for her when she gets to Hogwarts in a few years. At the thought of her little baby going to Hogwarts, it made Hermione's heart twist in pain. Her little girl was growing up so fast. It seamed like only yesterday that she was holding her in her arms and feeding a bottle to her.

But there wasn't time to dwell on the past at the moment. They had a lunch date with her dear friend and she wasn't about to leave him waiting while she reminisced on her past years. "Well, I'm sure you're going to like him. Think of him as another Uncle!" Hermione said as she picked Brielle up and walked quicker down the cobble stone alley before stopping in front of a very nice restaurant.

Hermione spotted her friend, who hadn't seamed to notice her, on the terrace above her and walked into the brightly lit building and up the stairs. She walked through a pair of French doors and walked up behind her old friend. He still didn't know that she was there, at least she thought so. She studied him for a moment before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around lazily and looked at her.

Once he saw who had disturbed him from his daydreaming, in which he did a lot these days, he quickly got up from his chair. "Hermione! About time you got here! Was just about to order something for myself." He drew back and looked at the little girl cuddled up against Hermione's neck. He looked at her then back to Hermione. "So this must be your special little lady you talked about earlier." Hermione put Brielle down in a chair that was against the wall, so that she might not get bored as she watched people walking by on their daily shopping's or leasuring while have an ice cream.

Brielle licked her lips as she saw a girl, not to much older then her, sitting with who she thought to be her father as she was licking at a farley large vanilla ice cream cone. She didn't want lunch anymore, but only an ice cream cone. A large strawberry flavored one. Hermione saw Brielle's eyes dart from her to the ice cream shop and then back at her. "Maybe later we'll stop and get some ice cream, ok? Just be good." Hermione said as she sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table then Brielle.

A waiter came and Hermione ordered for Brielle and herself as she handed their two menu's to the younger waiter. Brielle kept her eyes suspiciously set on her mother's old friend. She didn't like him at all. She had just met him and still there wasn't a single thing that she liked about him. The one thing that she disliked about him the most, was that he was comfortable around her mother. _Very _comfortable. And she didn't like it.

Not too soon after they ordered, did their food come and everyone started eating. "Brielle, this is my good friend Ken Brunsly. Ken this is my daughter, Brielle." Hermione was beaming as she introduced the two. She was sure they would get along, seeing as they were both stubborn to the bone.

"Hello Brielle. My name is Ken. You sure look a lot like your mother did when she was younger." Ken smiled as he stuck out his right hand lightly as for Brielle to shake it. She didn't shake it, nor did she even reply to his warm introduction. Brielle stared at his hand for a few moments before standing on her chair and looking down at him with her glaring eyes.

"You're not my daddy! And you'll never be!" Brielle jumped off the chair, down the stairs and out of the building. Hermione was in too much shook to do anything at first, but when she saw Ken shaking her arm, she came out of her stupor and ran after Brielle, leaving Ken sitting by himself at the small table.

Draco's point of view.

Draco was walking through Diagon Alley, decked in black. The only thing that made him stand out from the others in the crowd, was his platinum blonde hair. The past year had been going good for him. Ever since he had last seen Hermione, he had felt a stronger man. He no longer felt like he needed her by his side.

He liked the feeling and wasn't about to just give it up. He loved how he was now free since his father's death, and felt like a new man. His mother was living outside of the manor in her own little house in the countryside with Severus Snape. _His _new father.

Snape and his mother had gotten married a few months ago and were now living happily by themselves with a new dog they had named together as Avatar. He was a race dog though. Draco never had a thing for dog races, which were a popular thing for the bored, house wives of the Pureblood population. They spent almost every galleon their husbands had earned on the stupid races that were held in a secluded field in Surry.

As he was walking he decided to take a break and have an ice cream. Strawberry, he decided as he paid for the icy treat and sat down at one of the two person tables right outside of the shop.

He was sitting there eating his ice cream as he watched people walking by. He let his eyes drift to the restaurant across from the ice cream parlor. The people who were dining there seemed to be those of the wealthier of the wizarding race. His eyes glanced to the terrace on the second level and almost dropped his ice cream from what he saw.

Right in front of his eyes for the first time in almost two years, Hermione Granger was sitting at a table talking to a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He also saw by chance, a girl standing up on her chair at their table. She was wearing purple and pink and her curly blonde hair was bright and reflected the sun into his eyes. He moved out of the way of the light and took another quick look.

He heard her screaming to the top of her lungs, "You're not my daddy! And you'll never be!" as she ran out of sight. But only a few second later she came back into view as she ran out of the building and away from her mother who following her. Draco got up right away and threw the ice cream into the trash before following Hermione.

He caught up to her, running at a nice pace as it seamed Hermione was out of breathe all ready. "I'll get her, Hermione." He tipped his hand and sped off passed Hermione and towards the way the blonde girl had ran. Hermione was so surprised to see Draco that she nearly knocked into someone as she was running. She slowed her pace as she watched Draco running further and further away from her.

She kept running though, not because she was afraid that Draco would find Brielle, but just the fact that Brielle was her child, made her continue running through Diagon Alley.

Draco kept running as he saw the little head of blonde turn a corner into, Knockturn Alley. Draco didn't even bother to watch out for the passing people as he shoved them aside to get his way through and find the little girl as soon as possible.

She was in even more danger now that she was walking through The 'Evil Alley' in Draco's words. He saw her turn a corner and he knew it was a dead end. He stopped running as he turned the corner to see the blonde girl curled up against the stone wall, lying on the cold ground.

She was crying as Draco approached her and it continued as he picked her up and brought her out back into Diagon Alley. Hermione was just about to walk into the 'Evil Alley,' when she stopped running as she saw Draco carrying a teary eyed Brielle in his arms towards her.

"I found her." He said quietly as Brielle buried her head into his chest, the warmth of his skin making her feel at home. He filled that part of her that would almost always be empty. Hermione tried to pick Brielle out of Draco's arms but was hurt when the little arms wrapped around his neck and clung on for dear life.

"No! Mommy, I want to stay with daddy!" Her tears staining her face as she cried into Draco's shoulder. As for him, Draco almost fell over from the amount of shock forced onto him at once.

Hermione bit her lip as she looked from Brielle to Draco. "Draco…" Hermione spoke softly but was interrupted. "Is it true?" He asked with a hurt look upon his handsome face. He couldn't believe it. Brielle had grown up so much and he was her father, yet Hermione hadn't told him at all!

"Yes, Draco. It's true." Hermione's answer was barely heard as she walked closer to the two. Surprisingly to him, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." A single tear fell from her eyes and down her soft cheek.

Draco hugged her back and then looked down at the little girl in his arms. 'Hermione…me…Brielle….our child….' He thought. He couldn't believe that the little angel he now held in his arms was his. Part of him, and part of Hermione. He smiled and leaned down and kissed Brielle on the cheek as he cuddled her in his arms. A new found love blossomed in his heart and opened up a whole other future that he never dreamed of living.

But now, he knew, this was the life he wanted. With Hermione and Brielle. All he needed to do now was win back Hermione's heart. 'That may take some time.' Thinking again he turned to Hermione who was still hugging him. 'But I'm willing to give that time up, just for her.'

A./N.: There it is! Go on, laugh! T T That took me awhile! I finally got to the part everyone wanted! Draco no knows Brielle his Hermione and his child. But can he be a father to her? The right kind of father? Find out in the next chapter! But I wish for some reviews for posting this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They stood there, holding each other, listening to the other people going about their day. If only time would stop and they could be there forever.

Draco tried to catch his breath as he held Brielle closer to him. But he just couldn't. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could.

Knockturn Alley brought back many terrible memories from his younger days and Draco didn't want to dwell on the past any longer.

Looking at Hermione, Draco thought he saw her smile, but brought his attention back to Brielle, who had fallen asleep, when his shoulder started to feel numb.

He shifted her in his arms, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his right side.

"Hermione, look." Draco nodded his head towards Brielle.

She was adorable when she was awake but even more so when she was asleep. Draco felt that he might be holding an angel in his arms, had he not known it to be Brielle.

They walked down the dirty, littered street and found themselves in the very heart of Knockturn Alley, in which has a small stone fountain with a statue in the center.

They stopped to look at it. The statue was of a young woman looking up to the sky. Her hair was done back in braids with a strand across her face.

Her face looked saddened and looked as if tears were falling from her eyes. Draco, when he first looked at the statue, thought it almost the exact replica of Hermione.

Only Hermione was warm and full of life, while the stone woman was cold and pale with death. Hermione noticed one of her hands was lifted towards the blue sky while her right hand was holding something.

Hermione had to blink to make sure her eyesight was being true to her. A silver chain was wrapped around her hand Hermione followed the chain to the end where a small stone that was probably a diamond, rested in silver backing.

Hermione was enchanted by it and soon enough, her hand found its way to the chain. Draco watched as her hand grasped the silver chain.

On contact, a wind picked up so fast, Draco almost lost his balance and dropped Brielle. Brielle, who had long been awake but enjoyed being carried so she remained quiet, locked her arms around Draco's neck when she felt his sudden movements.

Hermione had still not moved from her original spot, only the necklace was now around her neck. Draco picked Brielle back up into his arms again and walked over to Hermione.

Though he did it out of curiosity or fear, Draco didn't know.

"Hermione…" Draco turned her around by her shoulder.

Hermione's eyes were rolled back into her head and her face looked as if she was being tortured . "Hermione!" Draco put Brielle down and hugged Hermione to him.

"Wake up…wake up…wake up…" Suddenly, the winds died down, and Hermione fell limp in Draco's arms.

Draco fell to his knees and hugged Hermione even closer to him. Brielle, at this point, had been scared so bad she hadn't moved until she saw her daddy fall down.

She ran over to her parents and started crying.

"Mummy!" Tears were spilling from the corner of her eyes.

"Wake up Mummy!" Brielle's tiny hands formed into fists as she grabbed onto her mother's robes.

Draco had some time getting Brielle to release, but in the end, Brielle's hands were fists on his robes.

Hermione started to move, and while she did, Brielle screamed and hugged her. Hermione was forced back to the ground by the weight of her daughter, but got up after the moment had passed.

"Wha…What happened?" Hermione looked at Draco while she rubbed her head and hugged Brielle at the same time.

"After you touched the necklace on the statue, you went still, wind picked up." Draco's eyes glanced down at her neck. It was still there. The same necklace the statue was holding only moments before.

"And the silver necklace is currently around your neck." Draco watched Hermione as her free hand darted to her neck were it landed on the silver chain.

"I don't remember putting it on though…" Hermione's voice drifted as a soft voice filled the air…

_The lady cried,_

_Her tears all shed._

_And now she walks_

_Among the dead._

_The thoughts she _

_Kept from herself,_

_Brought life and _

_Joy to those around._

_The lady died,_

_I wept for her._

_Please save us _

_From this spell._

_She placed her _

_Furry in all of_

_Our hearts,_

_While she lays in_

_Her darkened grave._

_Though they know,_

_Not of her deeds._

_They were tricked _

_With money and jewels._

_And there they lay,_

_Crying their eyes,_

_Until all their, _

_Tears run dry._

_They sat and stayed,_

_Waiting for life._

_That, they would_

_Never find._

_As long as they,_

_Keep drying their eyes,_

_Love will come _

_And pass them by. _

_Riding a horse_

_As he came._

_Bringing with him the _

_Grace of light._

_Along with him comes_

_Something new._

_Never seen by_

_Younger eyes._

_And the lantern broke,_

_The winds died down._

_Calm coming back to _

_The land._

_The people cried out,_

_Blessings of grace,_

_As he climbed the _

_Clouds to the sky…_

The voice drifted off, the song still ringing in their ears. But all the while feeling better about where they were.

"Lets go Hermione." Draco helped her up while lifting Brielle onto his right shoulder. All the way back to Diagon Alley, Hermione was thinking about the voice and the song it sung.

But mostly about what was up with the necklace.

A./N.: There it is! I had the time to type it today because I got a black eyes yesterday while playing basketball at school, so I'm staying home to keep ice on it all day!

To make me feel better about missing school, I would LOVE to get reviews from you guys! I elaborated this chapter more then I should have probably, but I hope it is long enough for right now.

I'm going to start typing the next chapter now, I have nothing else to do anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

A./N.:Hello there! It's me again! Sorry about having not up-dated any sooner! "Ducks from rice pudding." I like rice pudding actually. Chocolate is better though. Enough of this, on with the story!

Chapter Eight

Weeks had passed since the time Hermione ran into Draco and he found out about Brielle. She still couldn't believe that he actually knew about Brielle! He had been staying with Brielle and her since the little 'inccedent' and was surprisingly ended up being a good father to her.

He would read to her at nights and even take the liberty to cook breakfast for the both of them. After a while, Hermione had set up a guest bedroom for him across the hall from her room. At first she had felt weary about having him around the house, but since she had to work must of the days, she diidn't really feel like burdening Mrs. Weasley any longer with watching Brielle.

That night, late after putting Brielle to bed, Hermione was sitting up in a chair next to the fireplace reading one of her most favorite books. The Pride and Prejudice, the best book Hermione had ever read, and now she was reading it again. More, like, the millionth time!

Draco thought the same too. He never said anything to her about it, being to afraid she would kick him out and he would never see Brielle again. He didn't know he could live without seeing her silvery little head bounce up and down when he would spoil her with sweets. Or that pretty little smile she always flashed his way when given the sweets.

Hermione was deeply inside her own little world at the moment and barely noticed the doors to the study creaking open. Draco leand into the door and tried to pick up any noise that Hermione was inside. He could only hear the crakling of the fire in the fireplace and the swift movement of the breeze as it pushed back the windows in an ever pleasing manner.

Though the wind strong and the fire burning, Draco was still able to pick up a noise or two telling him that Hermione was residing behind these very two doors. The first indication was the drop of a book and the last was when she gasped.

'Ah, shit!' Draco layed his head against the door again as he turnned one of the knobs.

He stood there in the doorway, waiting for Hermione to turn around at any minute and scold him for interupting her. Unexpectedly, Hermione didn't even give him a sign that she heard him enter.

Draco walked into the room and sat down in a cushioned armed chair across from Hermione, the fireplace lying between them.

He leaned into the chair and just watched her reading, her eyes were rapidly moving across the speed in record time and her very face was livid.

And he sat there like that. Just watching her in fascination as her face was growing more and more excited by the second.

Then he thought something. What was making her excited? What did she like to do? Her favorite foods? Her... love interests? Though he probably didn't know he wanted to find out what her love life was like. Potter was probably involved. As usual.

Deciding he had had enough of this awkward silence, even though it was only this way for him, because it seemed that Hermione might not even realize he was there. More or less sitting in front of her starring holes into eyes and body.

Standing from the most comfortable spot in the room, Draco walked over to her, dragging his feet as he went. He looked at her once before daring his life with what he was about to do next. Taking in a breath of air and hodling on to it for dear life, Draco pulled the thickly binded book from her small hands and threw it across the room.

Big mistake!

In the next few seconds, Hermione was on her feet and her hands were curled into fists as she angrily stepped towards Draco who had quickly walked to the other side of the room the moment she moved.

Very, big mistake on his part!

Draco stood his ground and held his head high with the air of a royal. Though not he was one. He waited patiently for Hermione's wrath of fury. And then it came.

"Why would you do that!" She raised her hand and was about to strike his cheek, but with one swift movment, Draco caught her wrist and held on with a firm grip.

Hermione's eyes widened with rage and began thrashing out at Draco. "Unhand me you...you...you..." She had no time to finish her speech of anger, really not even have the time to start one, before she felt a warm sensation on her lips.

She paused for a moment, not sure what was actually happening to her. Then it hit her like a brick in water. In a slight movement, Draco had turned themselves around and Hermione was now the one backed up into the corner and Draco pressing in on her.

His hands found themselves in her hair and under her chin. He tried to push them closer, if it's even possible to do that.

Hermione found herself leaning into Draco's warm body, and barely stiffled a moan as he opened her mouth with his tounge. She was lost. Lost and blind with passion and lost.

Lost in ecstacy.

Draco was surprised by her reaction, but it only encouraged him even more. He was pressing his body against hers with great friction creating between them.

Hermione's hands wandered around his neck and pilled him closer, getting as much of him as she could.In a matter of minutes, Hermione's eyes widened and her mind came back to reality.

She shoved Draco off of her and grabbed at her heart. Draco looked at her from where he ly on the floor, watching as her whole world was spinning around inside her head.

She couldn't breath. It felt like the air was being sucked right out of her. Just like being near a dementor. Those, she hadn't encountered since her school days at Hogwarts. And she chose not to see them again!

Out of no where, a bright light flashed. As bright as a glittering star, and the necklace that resided around Hermione's neck was giving out a strange aura that made Draco feel the world was coming to an end.

Then, it stopped. And nothing more became of it.

Hermione gasped for air like a fish just put back in the water after being caught by a fisherman.She clutched at the necklace and slid down the wall until she was sitting half way down the wall.

Draco jumped to his feet and ran towards Hermione, fearful that her life might be in danger and yet, being near her and helping her, made him feel closer to her then he ever had before in his life.

Hermione grabbed onto Draco's shirt as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Though they hadn't been getting along up until now, Hermione felt much safer in Draco's arms then if she would have experienced it alone.

Draco pulled her into him and his embrace seemed to calm her nerves, for she soon was fast asleep. Draco, deciding he would bring her to her room, left the room.

Window still wide open.

Fire crakling in the hearth.

And a story of love cast aside on the floor.

A./N.:There it is! Sorry if it wasn't as long as you guys might have hoped for, but I don't have the time right now to write a long chapter. So I most likely will be writing more chapters but they'll be shorter.

Please review! I took time out of my busy scedule to write this chapter, so the least you could do is review it for me!

Hugs and Kisses! XOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

A./N.: Hey there every one! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy lately with school and all. Being a freshman isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I get a lot of homework! No more blabbling from me, on with the story!

Chapter 9

The very next day brought a sunrise lined in shades of gold and purples. A lovely sight to behold, if only Hermione was awake to see it.

After carrying Hermione to her room the night before, Draco felt uncomfortable with leaving her alone, and spent the night in bed with her. That when he awoke, Draco felt a warm sensation in his chest while he lay, eyes closed leaning into the new found warmth.

He was content with his current position, and when his source of warmth started wriggling away from him, he leapt in surprise. Once he took a good look at the room, he realized that he wasn't in his room.

'Where in the world am I?' Draco's thoughts were soon conformed when he saw Hermione, back turned towards him, lying next to him on the bed asleep.

'At least she hasn't woken up yet. Maybe I can leave without her noticing…" But one glance at Hermione, and Draco couldn't leave.

It was like looking at an angel that fell from the heavens, only to land in his arms and not in the arms of some other fortunate soul.

Draco, not seeing the harm of laying back down, cudeled up against Hermione and buried his face in her brown, wavy hair. For a moment he layed there, thinking.

'What would have happened if I didn't leave her that one night we shared.?'

"Would we be married by now? Have more kids? A loving relationship?"

Draco only dimised these 'dreams' as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her tightly against him. Less the ten seconds pass by, before Draco was asleep again, lost in his memories of a certain chocolate eyed beauty.

And for a few minutes, it seemed that nothing could desturb them, when out of no where a head of platinum hair comes bouncing in the room and onto the bed. With that, Brielle landed on a few very sore toes that Draco had stubbed the night earlier on his way up the steps to bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! I'm hungry!" Brielle set about the room of opening the curtains and making the alarm buzzer go off a little too early for Hermione's taste.

Draco didn't feel the pain on his foot until he found himself awake and out of bed. Hermione, on the other hand, was not a morning person and took her good old sweet time waking up for the beautiful day ahead.

"Come here Brielle." Draco motioned to his leg as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. In a matter of seconds, Brielle was on the other side of the bed on Draco's lap giggling happily to herself.

"I'm really happy mommy and daddy are together! Now I can wake you both up at the same time!" Brielle giggled again, yet another one of those sweet but soft girly giggles that made her excited.

Draco bounced her on his knee while twirling her gorgeous white locks of hair between his long fingers. He was so much like her mother in grace and beauty, but then she was greatly like him in slickness and knowledge.

He smiled to himself whenever he thought of Brielle being just a small infant the first time he saw her, and now here she was. Growing up right in front of his eyes, growing up to fast for his liking. Then he frowned.

'If Hermione and I never saw each other that one night, I might not be here right now holding the most beautiful child I have ever seen. My child…' Draco drew Brielle to him and blew in her ear.

It was something his mother would do to him to wake him up or get his attention. It had always worked. Brielle giggled at the notion and turned her head away.

Upon doing so, she saw Hermione walk over to the closet and pull on a new shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Reaching for a hair tie, Hermione put her hair up in a quick messy bun and turned around.

She wasn't as shocked as Draco thought she should be. 'Come on! She wakes up to see me in her bed and even bothering to ask any questions!' Draco's thoughts weren't seen by Hermione as she walked over to Brielle and picked her up, balancing her on her right hip.

Draco looked at Hermione with amazment and wonder, then his sight traveled to her lips, neck, necklace…

'Hold on a minute!' Draco looked at her face again then back at the necklace that lay adorened around her neck.

'Isn't that the same necklace from the day I found out Brielle was my duaghter!' Draco got up quickly and grabbed Hermione's arms making her stay still so that he could better see the necklace.

"What in the world do you think you're doing!" Hermione was angery and blushing furiously as Draco's hand decended on the skin around the necklace. Which was a little to close for Hermione's comfort.

Draco touched the sensitive skin around the necklace. "May I see it more a second?" He walked behind Hermione and tried to unclasp the necklace. But it wouldn't budge.

"Hermione, this necklace must be cursed or something, because I can't get it off." Draco looked at her with a worried face.

"That's because you're doing it wrong! Here let me try." Hermione handed him Brielle and tried to unclasp the silvery cuntraption. It still wouldn't budge.

"Ok, Maybe something really is wrong." Hermione looked at Draco for any ideas. The only thing he could think of was going to a healer.

And he stated his opinion loud and clear. "It might be something as simple as a curse or hex of some sort." Draco reassured a frantic Hermione as she continued to work at getting the necklace off.

She gave up in less then a few minutes. " I guess you're right. We should go to a healer."

Hermione's face lit up like a brand new light bulb. "But not today! I have something really fun planned for us to do today!" She made a funny face as she picked up Brielle and swung her around the room.

"We are going to the beach!" With that, Hermione left the room and left a stunned Draco in a pair of boxers looking like a fish, as he stared at the door.

End of Chapter 9

A./N.: Sorry it was shorter then I usually write them! I got to get some sleep and my computer had been acting up lately so I have to type each chapter right before I post it now, or else the file erases after a while. I might get the next chapter up sometime this week if I get more reviews for this chapter then I did with the last chapter! Spread it 'round!


	10. Chapter 10

A./N.: Hey everyone! I'm glad to see you all have been up-dating, though I am disapointed that I didn't get as many reviews as I did on the last chapter. It seems that a few of you are catching on to my plot, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give anything away to you! You'll have to read and review to find out what happens! And here is chapter ten! The first mile point!

Chapter Ten

The day progressed as everyone got ready to go to the beach. Hermione dressing up Brielle in a cute one piece bathing suit and tying a straw hat on top of her head, her hair in two ponytails sticking out on each side.

Hermione herself had let her hair down again, and dressed in a black two piece bathing suit with white triming. It was very tight and fit her figure perfectly. Never once did she try and take the necklace off. It lied against her skin, not noticed by those around.

While she was getting ready, Draco was waiting in the livingroom, taping his feet in a bored manner. He stared down at his hands as he heard Brielle giggling from the other room, and as Hermione was seen runing past the doorway many a times.

'This is rediculous. Going to the beach in late spring. They are sure to catch a cold going into the water at this temperature!' Draco shook his head at the thought of Hermione in a bikini with Brielle in her arms.

For moments, the house was oddly noise free, as Brielle helped Hermione carry things to the car, and back for more. She was pretty strong for her age, and Draco guessed she got it from his side of the family. Defenitly not from Hermione's side.

The sound of the trunk closing gave Draco the signal that they were ready to go. Getting up from his position on the couch, his feet dragged him towards the front door. The second the car turned on, Draco stopped in his place, eyes wide with fear.

"Hermione! Get out of there! The thing is cursed!" Draco ran towards the van as Hermione got out of the driver's seat. She walked over to him with an abnoramlly large grin plastered to her face. Draco's own mouth was wide open in disbelief at the fact that she had actually listened to him.

Hermione walked over to him and place a hand on each of his shoulders. The grin still in place.

"Draco, have you ever seen a car in you life?"

Draco tried not to make eye contact, feeling embaressed that he didn't know that it was a car.

"No. Never." He looked straight to her and his face sadened. He saw the mirth in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"I mean, I did take Muggle Studies during Hogwarts, but...I...never paid attention."

Hermione this time couldn't surpress her laughter and started giggling. As she saw the shocked looked on Draco's face, she tried to smother her laughter with her hands. She didn't want to make him feel any less uncomfortable then he already did.

"Sorry." She drew her hands away from her mouth in less then three seconds flat, but couldn't quite remove the smile she held.

"It is perfectly ok that you have never seen a car before. Many witches and wizards of our time have no other ways of transportation besides the floo network, aparation, portkeys, and travel on broom."

Draco's sad face soon turned into a confused one as he retorted to Hermione's remark.

"Why do you have to be so damn smart sometimes?"

Hermione pressed her hands to his lips as she looked sternly in Brielle's direction. She was currently playing with some grass in the front yard a few feet away from them. She looked back at Draco.

"Shhhh! I don't want Brielle to have a bad mouth like her father at this age!" She let her hands go from his face and turned to get Brielle. Draco just stood in the same place as he watched Hermione place Brielle in an odd contraption inside or the van. It was too confusing for him to understand.

After shutting the door, Hermione went bacl to Draco and dragged him towards the passenger seat. He didn't take to this well. It took nearly all of Hermione's strength to keep pulling him to the van.

Draco was too worried and scared at the moment to care that Hermione was pulling him to the evil invention.

"NOOOO! I don't want to go in there! It's going to eat me!" He came out of shock with these words as Hermione stuffed him into the passengerseat and closed the door.

Draco was frantically looking around the car. There were so many buttons. Many bright, shiny buttons. Draco kept his hands away from the buttons, to afraid of what they might do.

Hermione opened up the driver's door and got in. "Everybody buckled?" Hermione looked at Draco. 'Of course! He doesn't know how to buckle!' Hermione reached across Draco and grabbed the seatbelt. Drawing it across his chest, Hermione had to struggle to get Draco buckled in.

After that little bother they set off, Beach equipment rready, for the sunny seashore of the western beach. Unbeknownest to Hermione, this was going to be a great experience for Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

There wasn't much to look at on the drive up.

Just the endless fields upon fields of cattle that were grazing lazily, backs turned from any viewers.

Though there were rarely any.

Draco mostly talked the way up, trying to apologize to Hermione for taking longer then usual to get ready.

And for his small… outburst …he had earlier at the house.

"Ok, Draco, I get it. You're sorry!" She said.

Her face grinned with her after thought.

"Though I think the look on your face was rather hista…"

She was cut off by a loud and dramatic sigh from Draco has he raised his arms and looked to the sky.

"Can't you just forget it?" He turned his face away from her to look back out of his window.

"It was embarrassing enough the first time you brought it up…" He muttered, not quiet sure if she would laugh at him again or start getting mad.

It was unusual, yes, for Hermione to get mad over most subjects, but she hadn't been in the best of moods lately.

And for no apparent reason either.

She glanced at him for a few seconds before turning her eyes to the road.

Her Cheshire cat grin left her face and left her lips in a perfectly straight line.

The silence between the two "mature" adults, caught the attention of the backseat driver who put her book, Advanced Potion Making, down on the seat beside her.

"You guys got to stop all this!" Brielle said as she practically through her doll at the back of Draco's head.

Hitting dead center.

She leaned back quickly as Dracos arm reached behind him into the backseat.

Brielle giggled and laughed as she wiggled her legs out of Dracos reach.

But Dracos arms were much longer, and stronger, then her legs, and caught her ankle and started tickling her.

"Oh, now you're going to get it little missy!"

He boomed liked a giant ogre going to gobble her up.

"I'm the great mean and scary Uga Buga monster and I you shall make a yummy edition to my lunch today!" Draco said in a deep voice, as his manner of speaking was slow and he couldn't turn around to make the effect more believable.

"Ahh! Mommy! He's going to eat me!"

Brielle kicked her feet at the back of Dracos seat.

Hermione was happy, but she didn't appreciate them distracting her from driving.

"Hush you two, how am I ever going to get to the beach with you two screaming and making drive off the road every now and then?"

Brielle stopped her loud talking and Draco withdrew his arm back to the passenger seat, allowing Brielles leg to be free.

No more then a second later, Hermione's hand struck out playfully and hit the back of Dracos head.

"What was that for? I thought you loved me?"

He looked at her with a look of innocence that not even Brielle could possibly posses.

"Love you? Yeah right." She was annoyed now.

Draco could hear it in her voice.

"That was for getting me distracted, now I'm lost and have to turn around." She snapped back at him.

They drove on until Hermione got back to the point from where she started getting lost at, and they were getting even closer to the beach.

Hermione was deep in thought about Dracos actions in the earlier part of the day when she wanted him to get into the car.

'Why would he be afraid of a car anyway?'

'I mean, sure he wasn't in Muggle Studies at all, but I'm sure that he knew what they were.'

Her mind flashed back to their second year, when she remembered Draco teasing Ron and Harry about flying in on a magic car, and he seemed to be totally normal about that.

"Hey Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You remember in our second year, you had once teased Harry and Ron for driving to school in a magic car…"

"I think I know where this is going…"

"So why are you so afraid of them now?" Hermione finished, satisfied with the cards she brought to the table.

"I thought you were going to ask me a question! You said nothing about an interrogation!"

He drew the line on that subject. Ever since his father had died, he was a whole new person.

He could go where he wanted, eat what he wanted, and even talk to whomever he wished.

At first Draco had no idea what to do with his newly found freedom, and just wasted away the weeks.

Then, he ran into the last person he had wanted to see. Harry Potter. They had argued and then found out about the others life and left things at that.

Never wishing to speak of that day to a soul for the rest of their lives.

"I was a different person then, and Voldemort was still in power." He ran his hands through his blond hair, tossing it every which way, not caring if strands landed in his face.

Hermione didn't press the subject any further, and was relieved that they were approaching the resort on the beach.

To any Muggle who happened upon the building, saw it as abandoned and could collapse at any mere moment.

But to those with magically blood, saw it as a luxurious hotel that surpassed even some of the best houses in the wealthy area surrounding them.

"We're here!" Hermione sang in her cheery voice, as she parked the car right outside of the building entrance.

Draco got out and unpacked the car onto a little trolley that appeared out of nowhere. He ran to the other side of the car to unbuckle Brielle from her seat and swing her around high above his head.

Hermione was pushing the trolley up a ramp and into the disassembled building, Draco and Brielle in her wake. Not the funeral type of wake, the type you see after a cloud passes over the ocean, creating from its depths, anger and fury of a storm.

The building itself from the inside, was something to be impressed by. That is if you haven't lived your whole life in luxury like a certain someone standing with them in the room.

A lady with blonde hair was sitting in uniform at the front desk, a smile plastered to her botox created face. Not the type she would have originally given if she was greeting her boyfriend or best friends, but the type you get from the teenage cashiers at a supermarket when you take a minute or two to dig out change for a pack of gum.

No, from first glance, Hermione immediately dubbed the botox blonde to be like one of those many cashiers she had run into. 'This should be some vacation.' Hermiones conscience was repeating over and over in her head.

As she was about to ask the lady for a room, when Draco stepped forward and pushed Hermione out of the way. If he had seen her face, bothered to even look at it after what he did, he would have seen the image of a very shocked fish. Minus the fins and gills.

"One room please." Draco asked in a lazy voice as he rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. You could clearly tell that he was anxious to get to the beach.

The botox blonde slowly lifted her head to meet Dracos very impatient face staring at her.

She seemed to be able to keep her cool under his intense pressure, and looked lazily down at the charts on a clipboard in front of her.

She tilted her head slightly and leaning it on her hand. "We have a room available on the fifth floor."

She looked at the chart again and continued. "There's one bathroom, a TV, one bed…"

Hermione cut her off at the mention of the one bed. "What do you mean, only one bed?"

"I ment what I said."

"But can't you see that there's three of us here!"

"Oh, there is that little one too…"

"Do you have another room available?"

"Just that one, Ma'am." You could tell by the disrespect in her voice, she wasn't happy that she was being kept from her wizards pornish magazines she kept hidden under her desk.

Draco looked at Hermione. "Brielle is small enough for us to all sleep together, so why not we take it?" Hermione pondered the idea. If all three of them slept in the same bed, that ment that Brielle could sleep between Draco and her, keeping him away from her.

Hermione smiled at her genius thinking. "We'll take it!" She was certainly happy to think that she wouldn't have to actually sleep next to Draco.

Draco paid in gold for their three night stay, and they headed for the elevators in an enclosed lobby away from the hustle and bustle of the wizarding staff _trying_ to be as patient with their _trying _customers who I swear were _trying _to spend all their money on trying to look like the most fucking rich people in the establishment.

Seeing as their were already many people waiting at the elevators and they were the last ones to take an elevator up in the end, which took a longer time then predicted.

The first group of people that went up was a mother and what looked like her mother, trying to keep a set of quints under control. Man, did Hermione feel bad for their mother.

She didn't know if she could stand to have that many children at once. Maybe if they were all as good as Brielle was… But that was rarely likely to happen. It wasn't like she would ever get married again anyway.

The last group, or person, to go up before their turn, was a very obese wizard wearing tight wizards gym clothes. Once the door shut and the little numbers above the doors flashed to the different floor levels, Draco started laughing for no apparent reason.

To him it was apparent. Maybe even to Hermione, if she really thought laughing at an overweight man was anything to laugh at in the first place. It was more embarrassing for her, standing with an explosive Draco grabbing his stomach from the pain he himself caused, but later would blame it on the obese man from the elevator, then it was to take Ron to an all out all you can eat feast at the Diagon Alley once a month.

She would have done that, if they were on better terms. But she wasn't feeling like being taken anywhere with Ron.

They finally reached their room and they all collapsed down on the medium sized bed in the center of the room. (You all do know it was against the wall, right?)

Brielle suddenly got up and ran to a corner in the room where a little couch, made especially for children, sat. she pulled at a tab at the bottom of it and it transformed into a bed that would fit her perfectly. Her feet and head were equally distanced between the headboard and baseboard.

"I'm sleeping here tonight!" She said as she jumped under the covers of the soft quilted bed.

Hermione only gaped at her like the fish she was deep in touch with for the second time of that day. Looking over at Draco, you could only guess he was happy to hear of this news.

"But…" She lost her words as she was soon tackled by a blonde headed ferret.

"Oh, so I guess I'm not good enough to sleep with now am I?" He tickled her sides with the arm he wasn't using to pin her down to the bead.

"No, it's just that…I'm not comfortable with it!" She pushed him off and, in the process of grabbing her bathing suit from her luggage, she darted for the bathroom door and bolted it locked.

She yelled for Draco that they should get ready for the beach and continued turned red at the thought of Draco in a bathing suit.

She only heard the end of his reply.

"See you when you get out."

A./N.: Hey there everyone! Again I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I have the busiest summer schedule then I thought I would for this summer! I need some help! IDEAS PEOPLE! GIVE ME IDEAS! I've had a writers block for the last day or two, not being able to remember if I should rewrite this whole chapter over or just give it to you raw. As you can now see, you got the second.

REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, FOREVER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! MY BROTHER IS HAVING TO BE HOSPITALIZED FOR HIS MENTAL PROBLEMS SO I HAVE BEEN HAVING A REALLY HARD TIME. MY MOM'S GOING BACK TO SCHOOL, AND I DON'T HAVE A DAD THAT LIVES WITH ME. SORRY AGAIN. Here's the new chapter!

Chapter 12:

The beach had been fun. Of course, Hermione and Draco ended up sharing a bed and Brielle got her own. It was a fun time for both. Hough Hermione kept having the same problems over and over again.

No matter what she did, she kept hearing voices in her head. The same song playing over and over again. Once they got back, Draco was going to watch Brielle, and Hermione was going to visit Dumbledore.

"But mommy!" Brielle whined, as Draco was trying to keep her from running to Hermione. "I want to go with you!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she looked at her mother.

Hermione didn't fall for it though. She put her hands on her hips and sternly looked at her daughter. "Brielle, I already told you, you can't come with me. You have to wait until you're accepted to see Hogwarts.'

Brielle pouted and stopped fussing. "But I want to see it now! I've read all about it in Hogwarts: A History! Please please please! Can't I come with you!?" She hugged her mothers leg as she pleaded to her.

Hermione laughed at the look on Dracos face. "No, Brielle. I want it to be a surprise for you when you go to school. Now you're going to play here with Draco until mommy gets back." She patted the little girls head and said goodbye.

The next second, Hermione had apparated to Dumbledores apartment door in Hogwarts. She hesitated a few seconds before knocking three times on the door. A shuffling of feet came closer and closer to the door only to be opened by Professor Dumbledore.

He smiled genuinely at Hermione and welcomed her in. "I was expecting you, Miss. Granger." He led her to purple sitting room that was decorated with eggplant purple furniture.

"You were?" She asked suspiciously. Wondering if he had been reading her mind. She took a seat on the couch parallel to the armchair Dumbledore had sat in. "I have my ways of knowing things, Miss. Granger." He put his hands up and motioned to nothing.

"Tea and cookies? I have a feeling you're here for more then a little visit to say hello." Hermione nodded and noticed a beautiful tray with tea and decoratively placed cookies place themselves on the table in front of them.

"Thank you very much." She picked up her tea and sipped it before holding it in her lap. "I did come here to ask you something." Her smile faded from her face and she looked quizzically at the older man.

"For a few days now, I, I've been hearing voices." She said quietly. "They keep singing to me. Something I've never heard before." Her eyes pleaded for Dumbledore to give her any possible answer to her dire problems.

Dumbledores face suddenly grew very stern as his eyes fixed on hers. It appeared to Hermione like he was thinking, or caught in some sort of trance. All she knew was that she didn't like it. It was starting to creep her out.

"Where were you when it started?" He asked, voice low and eyes darker. "Well…It started the day…I saw Draco in Diagon Alley…Hmm…." She thought for a second. 'Of course! The statue!' Her eyes grew wide.

"It started at this statue I saw with Draco and Brielle!" Dumbledore looked alarmed. Hermione continued though, wanting to get all her cards down on the table. "The statue was a woman cloaked in a cape and old fashioned clothes. And in her hand, was a necklace."

Hermiones hands went to her neck and touched the cold pendant she hadn't been able to take off. "This…necklace…to be exact." She pointed at it.

"My dear Hermione," He smiled, "This necklace was once owned by a beautiful woman who had lost her love to great war." He smiled at her and ate one of the cookies from the platter.

He took his time enjoying it then continued. "She was so grieved from hearing her love was dead, that she cursed that very necklace so that whoever touched it, would wear it until they found and accepted their true love."

Hermione stared at him, mouth gapping. Dumbledore chuckled and watched her for a second. "Though I have heard the same statue where you found the necklace, was the last place she stood before, she disappeared." He sipped at his tea and ate a few more cookies while he let Hermione soak in all this information.

"Wait, so your saying, the statue I saw, was really the same women the necklace belongs too!" Hermione had no idea why someone would want to turn themselves to stone just to be with the one they love.

"Ah, that is exactly what I am saying my dear Hermione." The grandfather clock chimed loudly from the hall. Dumbledore stood up and the tea and cookies disappeared. "Well, I believe it is time for me to leave. I have a meeting with Harry in a few minutes. Come, I'll lead you to the door."

He showed them out, and before Hermione turned to apparate, Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll all be okay Hermione. Everything will turn out the way it is supposed to." He smiled and went back inside shutting the door behind him.

Hermione looked at the necklace around her neck, and sighed. 'I guess this mystery is for me to solve on my own.' She apparated back to her house with a silent pop. Then the whole hallway went back to being utterly silent.

It was well past Brielles bedtime by the time Hermione walked though the front door. Barely any of the lights were on except for the one in the living room, which she noticed right away. She tiptoed in quietly after taking her shoes off and setting them by the stairs.

Silently she walked into the living room and couldn't believe what met her eyes. Draco was asleep on the couch. Brielle sleeping with her head on his chest, a book sitting in her lap. Draco's chin rested sideways against Brielles chin. A small smile on his face. They looked so peaceful.

She smiled and walked over to the pair. She poked Draco in the head. He didn't move. She poked him harder. His head moved to the other side. Hermione giggled a little before blowing softly in his face.

He made a funny face and slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione was home. "Hermione?" He sat up more but felt a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down and saw the top of Brielles head. "I guess we fell asleep while reading." He didn't move. Not wanting to wake the angel in his laps.

"Here let me take her." Hermione bent down and picked Brielle up. She whined in her sleep and layed her head back down on Hermiones shoulder. "I'll be right back ok." Hermione whispered to Draco and walked quietly up the stairs.

Draco just sat there for a few minutes, while slowly nodding back to sleep. Hermione came back downstairs and saw Draco was still on the couch. "Asleep again." She said. 'Brielle must have really worn him out today.'

She sat down beside him and watched him sleep. He looked like an angel. Hair tousled in his face a little, his chest moving up and down in a slow rhythm.

She reached out to touch his face, then suddenly, her hair started whipping around her face and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She got up and sat on Dracos lap, waking him instantly.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked, meanwhile Hermiones hands had found themselves under his shirt, going further and further up. She smiled devilishly and leaned in starting to kiss his neck.

Draco blushed and tried to push her away. "Her…Hermione! Come to your senses!" He was suddenly taken hold of and felt a pair of sweet lips against his. His eyes widened. 'This isn't the real Hermione.' He thought. 'She must be under some sort of spell…'

Then, he too, was gone from his senses as his body willed itself to follow Hermione persuasions. He kissed her back fiercely and moved his hands to her waist, gripping them tightly. Not wanting to let go. "I knew you would come for me." Hermione new voice echoed through the room as a blinding light grew around her.

Draco's new form smiled back fondly. "You know I can never leave you behind. I love you too much." They kissed again, but more tenderly.

"I have to go now," He stated matter of factly, "God calls to me now, he has work for me." He kissed her neck and leaned against the couch. "Fairwell, my only love." The light around Draco disappeared and he was unconscious. Hermiones light faded too, and she quickly fell into the holds of darkness against Dracos warm body.

AN: There's the new chapter! I look forward to the reviews! I also expect the some people will be somewhat mad at me for taking so long to up-date, but I just need your advice people!


End file.
